De Toi à Moi
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Maleficent sait que sa fille est là quelque part. Alors qu'elle tente de réunir sa famille, Cruella et Ursula entravent sa route vers le bonheur. Regina lui apportera son aide mais son salut viendra d'une personne inespérée : Lily. Dragon Queen. Vers le 4x15 / 4x16
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC. **

_Guest Anna _**: Je pense qu'on devrait créer la rubrique **Le défi d'Anna.** Tu me poses de ces colles... Tu vas voir mais j'ai pris quelques libertés avec la trame que tu m'as donnée même si j'ai gardé le fond... Et j'ai rajouté des fioritures un peu partout... Bref... tu me diras ce que ça vaut ^^'**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Maleficent avait vu le reflet de sa fille apparaitre dans le miroir que Gold lui avait présenté. Elle avait eu une fille. Elle n'avait pu voir qu'un lointain souvenir de son enfant. Elle avait dû tellement grandir depuis lors...

Maleficent faisait tourner le hochet entre ses doigts. Ce jouet ne faisait que lui rappeler son enfant qui lui avait été durement arraché. Après l'avoir crue morte pendant toutes ces années, elle trouvait une maigre consolation à la savoir en vie, quelque part, en ce monde. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Lily avait pu traverser.

Regina leva les yeux de ses papiers et s'étonna de la présence de Maleficent dans son bureau. La Mairesse se leva et arbora aussitôt un visage fermé, dénué de toute expression.

« C'est étonnant de te voir ici, seule, sans ton caniche et ton mollusque à ventouses. Mais je ne suis pas disposée à une autre beuverie. » lança Regina.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toisa Maleficent d'un regard sombre et froid. Celle-ci sourit de cette réplique acerbe qu'elle trouvait des plus amusantes. Cependant, elle souhaitait aborder un sujet plus sérieux.

\- « Tu sais que j'ai eu un enfant, commença-t-elle d'un ton morne.

\- Celui que les Charmings t'ont pris ?

\- Elle est vivante.

\- Elle ?, s'interrogea la brune tout haut.

\- C'est une fille. Elle est en vie et elle est dans ce monde. Je veux que tu ailles la chercher » ordonna Maleficent d'une voix douce.

Se disant, elle prit habillement une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits. La lumière se reflétait sur sa peau rouge et brillante.

\- « Pourquoi moi ?, demanda Regina.

\- Tu peux demander à la Sauveuse de retrouver sa trace et aller la chercher, réfléchit Maleficent tout haut.

\- Ca ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi je dois aller chercher ta précieuse fille. »

Regina chercha dans le regard de son amie un indice qui pourrait expliquer ce choix surprenant.

\- « Que fais-tu de l'auteur ?, demanda-t-elle encore.

\- C'est un problème qu'Ursula, Cruella et moi essayons de résoudre.

\- Tu cherches à m'en éloigner ?, se méfia Regina.

\- Je veux ma fille. Et si je quitte mes amis, tu ne crois pas que le Ténébreux risque de se poser des questions ? »

Maleficent posa délicatement le fruit sur le bureau de Regina. Le fruit écarlate était la seule touche de couleur sur ce décor tout de noir et de blanc.

«Concernant ton cher et tendre... Sache que Gold souhaite le faire revenir pour l'utiliser comme rançon. Ne te fais pas prier, Regina. Tu sais que je n'aime pas supplier. », souffla Maleficent dans un sourire moqueur.

Et avant que Regina ne puisse répliquer à cette allusion, elle avait disparu.

* * *

La brune faisait défiler les articles de journaux sur l'écran. C'était une source inépuisable et dense d'informations mais ceci rendait les recherches ardues néanmoins. Regina s'horrifiait de ces cas multiples d'enfants abandonnés et trouvés dans des endroits isolés.

Emma essayait de mettre la main sur l'identité actuelle de l'enfant de Maleficent, réalisant aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de son amie d'enfance... Elle n'en dit rien et poursuivit activement ses recherches.

« Maleficent est dangereuse. »

Regina quitta l'écran du regard. Elle regarda Emma et démentit simplement :

\- « Non.

\- Elle peut se changer en dragon, renchérit cette dernière.

\- Crois-moi je la connais depuis longtemps. Je peux la gérer. Mais pour les deux autres, je n'en sais rien... »

La voix de Regina s'éteignit. Elle était accaparée par sa lecture. Elle venait de trouver la trace d'une Lily connue bien malgré elle pour s'en être pris à un braqueur. Regina appela Emma et l'invita à jeter un coup d'œil aux maigres informations que l'article contenait. Elles avaient une date, un lieu... Et surtout un nom de famille.

La Shérif se servit des réseaux sociaux pour obtenir des informations plus récentes. Elle imprima le compte rendu des informations et tendit la feuille à Regina.

\- « Tu vas pourvoir t'en occuper ?,

\- Je pense pouvoir ramener un enfant lézard.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Et Robin ?

\- Gold a besoin qu'il soit en vie pour me faire chanter. Il ne risque rien.

\- Mais qui est le père alors ? », demanda soudainement Emma.

Elle aussi aurait aimé avoir la réponse à cette question. Si elle avait été l'amie de Maleficent, elle ne s'était jamais enquit de l'identité d'éventuels amants. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui en connaissait aucun. Elle haussa les épaules et répondit à Emma qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Regina plia la feuille avec précaution et la rangea dans une poche de son manteau. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour partir. Le chemin n'était pas si long. Le plus ardu serait de convaincre Lily de la suivre à Storybrooke.

« Veille sur Henry. Je devrais être là dans trois jours tout au plus. » dit Regina.

Emma acquiesça et Regina disparut dans un nuage violacé.

* * *

Le vieux cabanon était abandonné de son propriétaire. Ursula était lovée dans un canapé tandis que Cruella faisait face au feu, dévorant des yeux les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre.

\- « Je sens que_ Darling_ est un peu fébrile dernièrement, murmura Cruella pour lancer la conversation.

\- Sans elle, nous risquons d'avoir quelques difficultés à garder le contrôle sur le Ténébreux, avança Ursula.

\- Je ne supporte pas que ce nabot claudiquant me donne des ordres..., cracha Cruella. Et avec _Darling_ qui fait les yeux doux à l'autre... A quoi cela sert d'avoir un dragon s'il se prend pour un agneau ?

\- On peut se servir de l'une pour contrôler l'autre... »

Ursula se fendit d'un sourire sadique et le même rictus menaçant se dessina sur le visage de Cruella. Elles se turent aussitôt. Quelqu'un venait de les rejoindre.

« Où est-il ? », demanda Maleficent en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Cruella se tourna et réajusta son manteau de fourrure sur ses épaules, savourant le contact de l'étoffe contre sa peau.

« En train d'espionner sa Belle planté sur un escabeau sans doute, dit-elle avec moquerie. Mais fais attention à ne pas te prendre les pattes dans ta laisse, _Darling_. »

Maleficent fit un pas dans sa direction, se redressant et se faisant menaçante. Elle n'appréciait pas le sous-entendu et la menace qu'elle percevait dans ces mots.

« Ta maitresse risque de s'inquiéter s'il t'arrive malheur. », feignit de s'inquiéter Cruella.

Elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, ses cheveux glissant sur son visage. Ses lèvres rouges se tordirent un sourire moqueur. Il était aussi appréciable de torturer ainsi Maleficent que d'égorger un chiot. Ses yeux cherchaient une lueur d'inquiétude sur le visage de Maleficent.

\- « Je ne vois que quoi vous parlez, mentit-elle sans grande conviction.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, fit Ursula, excédée en se levant. Nous n'avons jamais cru à la sincérité de Regina...

\- On ne s'attendait pas à devoir douter de la tienne... », murmura Cruella.

Elle passa doucement une main sur son manteau de fourrure de la même manière que l'on aurait caressé un animal. Sous ses sourcils froncés de noir, on devinait un regard froid motivé par par la seule ambition qu'est celle d'arriver à ses fins.

« Si tu veux bien me faire ce plaisir, _Darling_ », la pria Cruella dans une demande presque tendre.

Ursula sourit et et ses tentacules rampèrent et glissèrent jusqu'à Maleficent. Les liens visqueux s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, la privant d'air et de sa mouvance. Elle se débattit mais ne parvint à s'en défaire. Les bras froids et collants la tirèrent en dehors du cabanon. Maleficent dégagea sa bouche d'un tentacule qui la condamnait au silence :

\- « Pourquoi ? Je suis la plus forte.

\- Et la plus sotte, lui fit remarquer Ursula.

\- Je sais que Regina a des informations sur l'auteur..., murmura Cruella avec délectation. Je m'assure seulement qu'elle soit disposée à me les donner si son _amie_ est en danger.

\- Il s'agit simplement de quitter le navire avant qu'il ne coule » lui confia Ursula d'un ton faussement compatissant.

Maleficent se gonfla de colère. Une lueur verte étincelante voila ses yeux. Un nuage l'enveloppa. Ursula sentit sa proie grandir entre ses griffes et elle dut relâcher sa prise. Une ombre gigantesque dévora la lumière et Ursula et Cruella se trouvèrent dans son sillage. La sorcière des mers esquissa prudemment un pas en arrière.

La créature était impressionnante de puissance et de pouvoir. Sitôt sa transformation achevée, Cruella fit un pas franc vers le dragon dont les grandes ailes poussaient la frondaison des arbres de la forêt. Elle souffla et une fumée verte s'éleva. Les gerbes de ce pouvoir ensorceleur enivrèrent Maleficent qui eut l'envie irrésistible de courber l'échine. Elle était dépourvue de sa propre volonté.

La bête ailée se coucha et baissa son imposante tête aux crocs acérées à hauteur de son bourreau.

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon de compagnie, se moqua Cruella en savourant déjà sa victoire prochaine avec Ursula dans un regard. Mais si tu me désobéis, je serais ravie de me contenter d'un manteau d'écailles. »

Le dragon grogna et de la fumée sortit de ses naseaux. Cruella posa une main sur la tête écailleuse, asseyant son pouvoir.

* * *

Regina lança un énième regard en direction de son téléphone qui ne lui signalait toujours pas d'appel. Maleficent devait être occupée à contenir les suspicions de ces deux folles décérébrées... La voiture noire se plaça le long du trottoir. Regina claqua la portière et observa les alentours.

La pollution rendait l'air lourd, presque irrespirable. Les bâtiments gris et élancés essayaient de se fondre dans la grisaille ambiante. Et il y avait du bruit, tellement de bruit. Le vrombissement des moteurs se mêlaient à la rumeur incessante des voix, de la musique et des klaxons. Regina haïssait déjà cette ville.

Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers un immeuble qui semblait avoir fait son temps. Elle fit abstraction de l'insalubrité du lieu et chercha le numéro de l'appartement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et donna trois coups. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit de l'agitation derrière la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit doucement. Le cliquetis de la chainette du loquet fit entendre qu'il ne permettrait pas à la porte de s'ouvrir plus.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je payerai le loyer à la fin de la semaine », dit la voix.

Regina ne pouvait voir que la moitié de son visage. Elle croyait pourtant y reconnaître un regard qu'elle connaissait de Maleficent et d'une autre personne aussi... Elle se racla la gorge puis se lança :

\- « Je suis une amie de votre mère.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai encore moins envie de vous parler. »

La porte commença à se refermer. Regina glissa la pointe de sa chaussure dans l'ouverture et étaya :

« Je suis une amie de votre mère biologique. »

De l'autre côté de la porte, la main se crispa sur la poignée ronde de la porte. La curiosité demandait à la colère de se laisser tenter. Regina le sentit et essaya encore de faire pencher la balance de son côté :

\- « Elle n'a pas pu venir mais...

\- Elle m'a abandonnée, je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir la voir, cracha la femme de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- C'était un kidnapping. Elle ne vous aurait jamais abandonnée. »

La porte se rouvrit légèrement mais la chaînette toujours tendue témoignait encore de sa méfiance et de sa réticence.

\- « Pourquoi m'a-t-on kidnappée ?

\- Si vous m'ouvrez, nous pourrions en parler. »

La porte claqua et ne laissa plus voir la fille de Maleficent. Regina s'apprêtait à l'interpeller quand elle entendit la chaînette tomber et grincer. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant l'appartement humble et pauvre mais surtout la locataire qui y résidait.

* * *

Lily n'était pas antipathique, seulement d'une réserve froide et calculée. Elle cachait ses émotions autant qu'elle le pouvait et essayait de poser ses questions avec indifférence. Malgré tout, son insistance cachait mal son intérêt. Regina essayait d'enrober l'histoire et de se montrer évasive. Elle ne souhaitait pas que Lily s'en prenne aux Charmings avant d'avoir retrouvée sa mère.

Regina croisa les jambes et tira la petite soucoupe sur laquelle reposait sa tasse de café. Elle fit tourner la tasse et la prit par la hanse. Elle en but quelques gorgées, observant les alentours du petit restaurant dans lequel elles s'étaient arrêtées. Lily pianotait nerveusement la porcelaine de sa tasse, plus préoccupée par ses pensées que par sa soif.

« Comment avez-vous connu ma mère ? », demanda Lily de but en blanc.

Regina réfléchit consciencieusement à sa réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas encore lui parler de magie et des autres mondes.

« C'est une vieille amie. Je la connais depuis si longtemps que je ne me souviens même plus de notre rencontre. », dit Regina dans un sourire.

Lily sembla se contenter de cette réponse et consentit à boire le contenu de sa tasse. Voyant les tasse vides, l'unique serveur du restaurant vint à leur rencontre :

\- « Encore un peu de café, mesdames ?

\- Non merci » déclina poliment Lily.

Il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Regina ne savait si c'était là une coutume de se mêler ainsi de la vie des clients ou une pure et simple indiscrétion de sa part.

\- « Vous êtes cousines ? Sœurs ?, demanda-t-il. Vous faites un petit voyage en famille ?

\- Pourquoi cela ?, demanda Regina plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Et bien... Vous avez la même bouche et les mêmes yeux...

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, trancha Regina.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de la famille à l'agonie qui attend que vous preniez leur commande » lui fit remarquer Lily en désignant une table plus loin.

Le serveur balbutia quelques mots d'excuse et partit, ne manquant pas de leur lancer un regard choqué au passage.

\- « Il y en a qui manque pas de culot, cracha Lily.

\- Ce n'est pas le pire que j'ai pu voir en allant à New-York..., commenta Regina d'une voix plus basse. Il est temps de repartir. »

Elle sortit quelques billets qu'elle laissa sur la table puis toutes deux se levèrent. Elles devaient reprendre la route. Elle atteindraient Storybrooke avant la fin de l'après-midi.

* * *

Lily ajusta sa position sur son siège. Elle appuya son coude sur le rebord de la portière. La fenêtre ouverte laissait une brise caresser son visage. Elle fixait un point droit devant elle, cherchant à apercevoir les prémices de la ville. Elle ne savait plus si elle était angoissée, furieuse ou simplement excitée et heureuse.

Un panneau aux abords de la route leur signala leur entrée dans la ville. Regina vit du coin de l'œil, Lily se redresser sur son siège. Elle préparait déjà à leur arrivée.

Regina sentit la magie l'envahir de nouveau. Elle savait qu'elles étaient à présent à Sotrybrooke. Lily porta une main à son cœur.

\- « C'était quoi ça ?

\- Quoi donc ?, demanda Regina sans comprendre.

\- J'ai senti une espèce... de coup... ou de je-ne-sais-quoi...

\- C'est sans doute dû à la fatigue. »

La voiture continuait sa course pour rejoindre au plus vite le cœur de la ville. Les mains de Regina de crispèrent sur le volant. Et si Lily avait de la magie, elle aussi ? Elle avait été sotte de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Elle se maudit intérieurement.

« Vous entendez ? », demanda Lily.

Elle semblait tendre l'oreille à un son qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Regina arrêta sa voiture le long d'un trottoir.

\- « Là ! Vous entendez ?, demanda encore Lily.

\- Je n'entends rien.

\- Mais si ! Vous êtes sourde ou quoi ?! »

Lily descendit de la voiture et Regina fit de même. Lily regardait les environs afin d'essayer de savoir d'où provenait ce son strident. C'était un son rauque mais Lily le percevait comme un cri. Elle essayait de décrire ce son à Regina mais s'embrouillait dans ses explications.

La Mairesse aperçut quelques habitants courir à toutes jambes au loin. Elle chercha du regard l'endroit d'où ils venaient. Des gerbes de flammes éclatèrent du coin d'une rue et Regina devinait aisément qui en était l'auteure. Elle se plaça devant Lily.

\- « C'est tellement gentil de ta part de nous avoir apporté un appât, la salua Ursula en surgissant d'une ruelle.

\- Tu vas donc te décider à nous dire où est l'Auteur ou je dois faire flamber ta ville de campagne ? Alors, _Darling _? »

Cruella se planta devant Regina, aux côtés d'Ursula. Lily détailla du coin de l'œil ces deux inconnues au discours étrange. Si le maquillage outrancier de l'une était quelque chose de peu anodin, elle ne pouvait expliquer l'excitence des huit tentacules qu'arborait l'autre femme.

Et pour illustrer le propos de Cruella, l'ombre d'un immense oiseau obscurcit brièvement le ciel. Lily leva les yeux vers cet être gigantesque pourtant dénué de plumes.

Sa tête effilée à la gueule béante laissait entrevoir des rangées de dents acérées. Ses yeux verts étaient perçants et menaçaient les alentours. Les deux grandes ailes dont il était pourvu battaient l'air avec nonchalance. De la fumée s'échappa de ses naseaux et de sa large gueule avant de laisser échapper des flammes. Le monstre écailleux se percha sur le point le plus élevé de la ville et agrippa de ses serres, le clocher de la bibliothèque. Sous sa prise, des tuiles et des morceaux du bâtiment s'écrasèrent au sol.

Lily était tétanisée par le choc et la peur. Elle ne détachait pas son regard du dragon. Ce dernier enflamma les alentours du clocher, créant une muraille de flammes rougeoyantes et protectrices. Le dragon laissa échapper un cri rauque et perçant et Lily entendit un appel pleuré.

Elle fit un pas vers le clocher et Regina la repoussa de la main.

« Ne bouge pas. », ordonna-t-elle.

Elle devait protéger la fille de Maleficent avant de s'occuper du caniche bicolore et du calamar pas frais.

\- « L'Auteur,_ Darling_, répéta Cruella en perdant patience.

\- Je ne te dirais rien », la défia Regina.

Cruella ricana avec une légèreté des plus sadiques. La réticence bornée d'autrui lui permettait de jouir du plaisir que procure la torture. Son rire glacial s'éteignit. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Regina, se délectant par avance de sa souffrance cuisante, et ordonna à Maleficent :

« Tue-la. »

Le dragon se laissa tomber aux pieds du clocher. Le sol trembla et l'air tressaillit. Une fine brèche serpenta dans la chair sombre du béton. Le cracheur de feu essayait de lutter mais si son esprit était conscient du mal qu'il lui faudrait infliger, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Maleficent n'était qu'un malheureux pantin écailleux entre les mains de Cruella.

Regina fit face au dragon. La bête bomba le torse, emplissant ses poumons d'air incandescent. Sa gueule s'ouvrit et un brasier infernal se déferla sur Regina. Elle eut tout juste le temps de projeter Lily au loin pour lui éviter de se faire calciner à son tour. Les flammes s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et la dévorèrent.

Cruella se délectait de ce spectacle. Pourtant, loin de mourir, les flammes tournèrent et dansèrent. Le fil brûlant se déroula comme une pelote de laine, libérant la victime qu'il espérait lacéré d'une dernière étreinte crépitante.

Regina fit un mouvement du poignet et les flammes ricochèrent sur le sol pour se jeter à corps perdu sur Cruella. Ursula leva un mur d'eau pour les protéger. De la vapeur s'éleva dans l'air et les flammes gémirent un dernier soupir. Lily se releva et observa l'échange sans parvenir à saisir ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Regina lança un regard noir à Maleficent :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses avoir l'âme d'un animal de compagnie. »

Regina chercha un élément qui lui inspirerait sa démarche. Un petite borne écarlate attira son attention de sa couleur éclatante. Une borne à incendie. Elle décrivit un arc de cercle de son bras, traçant un chemin invisible entre la lance à incendie et Maleficent.

Cruella ordonnait déjà au dragon de réitérer son assaut. Le torse de l'animal se bombait de nouveau. Il se préparait à l'attaque. La borne à incendie se mit à trembler et frissonner. Elle sortit de ses gonds et un geyser projeta de l'eau avec force. Le flot suivi le chemin décrit par Regina et s'écrasa sur Maleficent qui fut momentanément décontenancée par cette attaque.

L'eau ruissela sur ses écailles. Le dragon rugit et secoua la tête afin de se débarrasser de l'excédent d'eau. Toute la rue était à présent inondée et l'eau continuait de déferler.

Maleficent reprit ses esprits et tenta de s'attaquer à Ursula. La sorcière des mers enroula un tentacule autour du cou de du dragon et lui fit courber l'échine. La bête essaya de calciner son tortionnaire mais elle ne parvenait plus qu'à cracher une fumée inoffensive.

Lily fit un pas vers le dragon. Ses yeux se voilaient d'une lueur verte. Regina lui ordonna encore de rester à l'écart. Lily fit encore un pas et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Regina vit un dragon surgir de ce nuage magique. Ses ailes s'agitaient maladroitement, frappant les voitures environnantes, malmenant les pauvres objets sur son passage.

« Oh non...pas un deuxième... », souffla Regina pour elle-même.

Elle esquissa quelques pas rapides et se mit sur le chemin de Lily.

« Ne bouge pas ! », hurla-t-elle.

Elle étendit ses bras dans l'espoir de construire une maigre barrière qui pourrait la conduire à se raviser. Mais elle était si petite et le dragon si grand.

Ursula resserrait sa prise et Maleficent se recroquevillait sur elle dans l'espoir de s'en défaire.

Lily voulait courir et ses ailes battirent l'air avec plus de force. Regina se baissa et se couvrit machinalement la tête de ses bras pour se protéger de la bourrasque qui la prenait d'assaut. Lily la survola et s'écrasa peu plus loin au sol. Ses ailes se déployaient pour créer un voile protecteur et sa queue fendait l'air, balayant tout sur son passage. Ses écailles étaient d'un noir opaque et brillant. Elle était plus petite mais surtout moins habile que Maleficent dans ce corps écailleux. La gueule du jeune dragon se referma autour des liens visqueux. Maleficent sentit la pression autour de sa gorge se desserrer. Elle regarda sa fille projeter la sorcière des mers au sol comme une vulgaire proie sans défense que le prédateur vainqueur s'apprête à dévorer.

« Comment oses-tu ! », s'écria Cruella.

Un nuage vert s'éleva et enveloppa Lily. Le dragon noir souffla et les gerbes de fumée vertes s'envolèrent aussitôt. Cruella réalisa son tort et sa faiblesse. Lily se détourna d'elle et leva une patte dans le but d'infliger à Ursula le coup de grâce.

Lily fut projetée contre un bâtiment. Elle se tourna contre son assaillant et rugit en découvrant qu'il s'agissait du dragon qu'elle essayait de sauver. Le dragon violacé rugit et Lily entendit une réprimande cinglante. Elle répliqua à son tour et si tout le monde ne pouvait entendre qu'un grognement rauque, tous sentait la colère qui en découlait. Lily essaya de nouveau de s'attaquer à Ursula. Maleficent se jeta sur le dragon et l'incita avec insistance et douceur à se coucher sur le sol. Maleficent déploya ses grandes ailes et en couvrit celle qui était à n'en point douter, sa fille perdue.

Lily se débattit. Ses serres acérées écharpèrent le bitume, créant des lézardes profondes. Maleficent lui murmura doucement de se calmer.

Ursula saisit cette occasion pour s'approcher d'une flaque lisse dans laquelle se reflétait le ciel. Elle y plongea un tentacule et l'onde troubla la surface. La surface de l'eau laissait paraître un autre paysage dans lequel Ursula plongea et disparut aussitôt.

Trop accaparée par l'agitation des deux dragons, Regina n'avait pas vu Cruella fuir délibérément le chant de bataille. Elle aurait tôt fait de l'enfermer dans une fourrière plus tard.

Regina resta à l'écart, regardant Maleficent reprendre forme humaine. Ses vêtements gris semblaient si clairs par rapport à la vêture d'écailles noires de sa précieuse progéniture.

Lily ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ni ce qui lui arrivait. Elle sentait les ailes se replier dans son dos, elle sentait le souffle chaud d'un feu se créer dans sa gorge mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle calma son souffle anarchique et ferma les yeux. Maleficent l'apaisa encore, passant doucement sa main sur les dures écailles à la manière d'une mère qui glisse doucement une main dans la chevelure de sa fille.

Un nuage de fumée l'enveloppa délicatement. Maleficent n'ôta pas sa main mais se tourna brièvement vers Regina. Cette dernière comprit toute sa reconnaissance et elles échangèrent un sourire.

Maleficent se tourna vers Lily. Elle était si belle, si grande déjà. Maleficent caressa doucement l'épaule de sa fille, sans oser lui témoigner d'avantage de tendresse qu'elle ne pouvait encore se permettre. Lily regarda ses mains qui avait retrouvé leur peau délicate et leurs ongles fins, bien loin des pattes monstrueuses qu'elle avait il y a encore quelques secondes. Lily osa regarder Maleficent dont les yeux bleus laissaient deviner un océan de larmes. Avoir Lily en face d'elle, était un précieux présent à la valeur inestimable. Lily était en vie. Elle pouvait lui parler, la prendre dans ses bras et peut-être même que sa fille la laisserait lui donner tout l'amour dont elle avait manqué.

* * *

Regina referma prestement l'épais ouvrage qu'elle feuilletait. Henry s'avança vers son bureau et piqué par la curiosité, tenta de lire le titre mais sa mère plaça habillement sa main pour l'en empêcher.

\- « Tu lisais quoi ?, demanda Henry.

\- Je lisais quelque chose pour le travail, répondit sa mère de manière évasive.

\- Ca ne ressemble pas à un livre de comptes, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais manger avec moi ? »

D'un regard, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas continuer à lui poser des questions. Regina quitta son bureau et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Je vais chercher mon manteau et on y va. », dit-elle.

Il lui sourit et attendit patiemment qu'elle soit suffisamment éloignée. Il prit l'épais ouvrage qui s'ouvrit de lui-même à la page à laquelle Regina semblait l'avoir maintes fois ouvert. Il parcourut le contenu des phrases d'un œil avisé, sachant que sa mère aurait tôt fait de lui rappeler d'arrêter de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

«_ Dragon : le monstre dans l'humain ou l'humain dans le monstre. »_

Henry suivit le fil des mots de son doigt.

_« Le dragon se suffit à sa propre reproduction. Il n'a pas physiquement besoin d'un tiers pour y parvenir. Toutefois, il ne s'agit pas de reproduire un être à l'identique. Le dragon concrétise un être qui ressemblera à la personne de qui son âme est éprise. _

_Il est commun de penser que l'enfant qui en découle incarne ces sentiments. L'enfant d'un dragon serait alors semblable à une parade nuptiale qu'il est possible d'observer chez d'autres oiseaux. Cependant, si le but est d'attirer le partenaire pour se reproduire, le dragon semble observer l'effet inverse et donne naissance à une progéniture dans l'optique de dévoiler ses sentiments à son partenaire. »_

Henry se pencha d'avantage sur le livre dans l'espoir d'y découvrir d'autres informations. Sa curiosité fit qu'il ne prit pas garde à sa mère.

« Henry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Regina en fermant son manteau.

Ce dernier sursauta et referma le livre d'un geste sec. Les pages claquèrent, peu disposées au silence et à couvrir le jeune adolescent.

Henry regarda sa mère. Il était suffisamment malin pour avoir deviné pourquoi sa mère avait consulté ces pages.

\- « C'est pour ça que Lily te ressemble ?

\- Elle ne me ressemble pas » démentit Regina.

Elle rit légèrement mais elle-même restait convaincue par sa feinte indifférence. Son fils n'était pas dupe.

« Moi je pense que vous vous ressembler un peu » ajouta-t-il néanmoins.

Regina fourra ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau. Elle cachait ainsi sa gêne qui se manifestait par l'agitation incessante de ses doigts.

Elle connaissait la véritable nature de Lily et se doutait bien que c'était pour cette raison aussi que Maleficent avait insisté pour qu'elle aille la chercher. Il ne s'agissait pas que de la ramener, il était avant tout question de la rencontrer et de se rendre compte de ce que son existence signifiait.

Elle avait encore le temps pour le lui dire. Lily avait fait le lien. Regina ferait les derniers pas et s'affranchirait de la distance qui les séparait. Parce que si Maleficent avait su lui montrer ses sentiments, Regina saurait les lui dire.

FIN.

* * *

**Notes :**

**Sur Tumblr, j'avais vu une post qui mettait en avant les ressemblances Lily / Regina et qui faisait l'hypothèse que Lily était l'enfant Dragon Queen .**

**Je maintiens un peu que Maleficent est un dragon avant d'être humaine parce que... Elle a pondu un œuf quand même ! *regard choqué***

_Guest Anna_** : J'ai zappé « l'enlèvement de Regina » que tu avais demandé parce que ça me bottait pas... ça serait parti dans un gros truc, une grande fanfiction et je voulais juste faire un OS...et déjà que j'ai ramé pour écrire ce petit OS... Je sais : au final, c'est vraiment pas ce que tu m'avais demandé... J'en suis désolée. Mais j'espère que ça t'aura pas trop déplu quand même...**

**Excusez les éventuelles incohérences.**


	2. Epilogue

_Guest Anna _**: Ah mais quand je dis ''une colle '', je reconnais que le sujet est dur mais je dois avouer que j'aime bien me torturer pour trouver des idées (dans la mesure du possible). Si tu aimes cet OS, je n'en demande pas plus c'est déjà beau ! **croise les doigts pour l'épilogue****

**Pour le coup, la trame a été donnée par **_LadyKastaG_**. C'est également **_LadyKastaG_** qui a corrigé cet épilogue. La fin est de **_OnceIWas_**. Un grand merci à elles ! :D **

**NB : Dans le cadre de cet épilogue, j'ai aussi écrit un pan de l'histoire de Maleficent. Ne trouvant pas comment l'insérer dans cet épilogue, il a été posté à part sous le nom de **_Même le cœur d'un dragon peut faner._

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lily faisait tourner le hochet d'argent entre ses doigts. La lumière se reflétait sur la sphère violette. Elle fronçait les sourcils, tentant de faire le point sur les récentes informations. Elle posa délicatement le jouet sur la table et regarda la femme en face d'elle :

\- « Donc tu es... ma mère, Maleficent. Tu es un dragon et j'ai été kidnappée par des fous furieux qui chantent leur amour aux colombes ?, résuma-t-elle.

\- Tu peux résumer l'histoire ainsi » consentit à approuver sa mère.

Lily était plutôt extatique. Cette version de son histoire était des plus surprenantes et plaisantes. Se savoir arrachée à sa famille était plus rassurant que de se savoir abandonnée délibérément. La clochette du Granny's tinta. Lily remarqua ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle nota la veste écarlate. Elle reconnut les traits de son visage et sa démarche singulière.

« Emma. », réalisa-t-elle.

L'intéressée se tourna vers la voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être confrontée à Lily si tôt. La Sauveuse fourra ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean et tenta d'arborer un air décontracté et serein. Il n'en était rien.

« Ça fait longtemps », lança Emma d'une voix peu assurée.

Maleficent regarda sa fille et la Sauveuse. Elle saisit immédiatement que toutes deux se connaissaient. Elle ne savait comment elle devait se sentir vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle information.

\- « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire après t'être barrée en courant ?

\- Je n'ai pas couru, contredit Emma.

\- Tu l'aurais fait, c'était pareil, cracha Lily dans un rire amer.

\- Tu m'avais menti !, lui rappela Emma.

\- C'était un demi-mensonge ! »

Lily s'approcha d'Emma. La rancœur rendait leur raisonnement plus enfantin et futile. Elles ressassaient une haine d'adolescentes vieille d'un quart de siècle. Emma baissa les yeux sur le poing fermé de Lily.

\- « Tu n'oserais pas, la défia-t-elle.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en rêve. Tu vas morfler. »

Son poing s'écrasa sur la joue d'Emma. Son visage devint douloureux. Elle rougit à l'endroit de l'impact. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Lily d'asseoir son avantage et lui donna un coup de poing à son tour.

* * *

Henry reposa doucement sa fourchette sur la table. Le silence semblait être de rigueur pour ce soir, Regina étant peu bavarde.

\- « Lily et Emma se sont battues aujourd'hui, lança-t-il avec une indifférence feinte.

\- Quoi ? »

Regina essuya sa bouche avec sa serviette et la posa sur la table. Il avait immédiatement su saisir toute son attention.

\- « Comment ça elles se sont battues ?, demanda Regina dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus.

\- Au Granny's. Elles se sont vues et elles se sont battues. C'est Grumpy qui l'a dit à Grand-Ma', ajouta-t-il.

\- Ta mère a toujours eu un caractère belliqueux, commenta Regina en piquant un morceau de viande.

\- En fait, c'est Lily qui a commencé à frapper » commenta Henry dans un sourire.

Regina prit le temps de la réflexion. Elle ne connaissait pas Lily depuis assez longtemps pour prévoir son comportement. Visiblement, elle avait, elle aussi, un caractère assez prononcé.

« Lily et Emma ont leurs histoires. Il est normal que Lily soit un peu remontée, abrégea-t-elle. Je vais chercher le dessert. Je reviens. »

Elle se leva et disparut dans la cuisine. Henry s'amusa des paroles de sa mère. Si elle ne laissait rien paraître, elle ne pouvait refréner son envie irrépressible de la protéger.

* * *

Regina annotait les feuilles sèchement et les répartissait en des catégories distinctes. Elle soupirait et marmonnait parfois quelques mots tout bas sans délaisser sa tâche. La pointe de son stylo resta en suspens lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer et des pas raisonner jusqu'à elle.

« Alors on bosse toujours ? », demanda l'invitée.

Regina se détendit, reconnaissant Emma. Elle termina de griffonner quelques notes sur le document qu'elle avait sous les yeux puis reposa le stylo.

\- « Je vois que_ toi_ tu restes à flâner alors que l'immeuble de la rue principal est en ruine.

\- J'ai mis des barrières autour, se défendit la Shérif. Puis, ce ne serait pas arrivé si tes deux dragons n'avaient pas...

\- Si Lily n'était pas intervenue, la situation à l'heure actuelle serait bien pire », coupa court Regina.

Emma haussa les épaules et prit place sur un fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau de la Mairesse. La Mairesse. Cette dernière s'étonna de la voir s'attarder plus que nécessaire. Elle remarqua au passage un discret pansement sur son menton, seul indice traître de son altercation avec Lily la veille.

Regina ne dit rien et continua son travail, ne pouvant que constater avec effarement la facture qu'il faudrait payer pour remettre les bâtiments et la route à neuf. Le léger bruit du stylo comblait le silence. Emma tapotait distraitement le siège, attendant que Regina veuille bien engager la conversation. Voyant que la brune n'était pas disposée à bavarder, elle déclara l'air de rien :

« C'est cool que Maleficent ait retrouvé sa fille... »

Regina fit la sourde oreille et garda la tête baissée, concentrée sur ce qu'elle tentait de rédiger.

« … Ça doit faire bizarre de retrouver sa fille au bout de trente ans..., continua Emma. Découvrir la magie, se transformer en dragon... »

La Shérif chercha le regard de Regina mais cette dernière ne semblait pas plus encline à discuter.

« … Et découvrir qu'elle a une deuxième mère. », conclut Emma.

Le stylo ripa sur la feuille et la traversa. Regina leva enfin les yeux vers Emma dont le visage cachait à peine un léger sourire moqueur.

\- « A quoi fais-tu allusion ?, tenta la brune.

\- Henry m'a tout dit. »

Emma l'entendit refréner un soupir. Regina hésita puis lui fit remarquer aussitôt :

\- « Elle n'a pas mon sang, ce n'est pas ma fille.

\- Henry n'a pas ton sang et c'est quand même ton fils.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil...

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Emma.

\- J'ai élevé Henry. Lily n'est...

\- … qu'une preuve d'amour ? », conclut Emma d'un ton éloquent.

Elle se pencha alors sur son siège, atteignant le bureau. Regina dissimulait habillement sa gêne face à ces paroles abruptes et sans ornements, mais son bref silence était éloquent.

\- « C'était il y a longtemps, dit finalement la brune.

\- Et ?

\- Ça ne signifiait rien, mentit-elle sans conviction.

\- Pas pour elle visiblement. Sinon comment pourrais-tu expliquer Lily ? »

Elle le savait. Cette pensée ne cessait de lui venir à l'esprit, ne faisait plus distincte à chaque fois. Si elle ne pouvait encore aller jusqu'à Maleficent, elle pourrait peut-être aller jusqu'à Lily.

* * *

Lily se baladait simplement dans les rues de Storybrooke. Elle appréciait la solitude qui lui permettait de faire le point sur les récents évènements.

La ville était si calme, à des lieues du vacarme éreintant de sa ville d'accueil. Elle aperçut le bus scolaire jaune la dépasser. Elle entendit les pas se rapprocher et soupira. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil, la tête brune arriver à sa hauteur.

\- « Tu fais quoi ?, demanda Henry.

\- J'essayais de me balader tranquillement... puis tu es arrivé. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me colles comme ça ? Tu n'as pas d'amis ? »

Henry s'arrêta. Lily se retourna. Quelque chose le préoccupait, ceci se lisait aisément sur son visage mais Lily ignorait encore la nature de ses pensées.

\- « Tu ne sais pas ?, lui demanda-t-il, hésitant.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi ? » S'agaça Lily.

Elle croisa les bras et s'avança vers le jeune adolescent.

\- « Ma mère est aussi la tienne.

\- Tu es le fils de Maleficent ?, supposa Lily tout haut.

\- Non. Mais toi tu es la fille de Regina. »

Lily le défia du regard. Elle cherchait une once de mensonge. Ou il était fou ou bien ce qu'il disait était vrai, et Lily ne savait laquelle de ces deux options étaient la plus séduisante. Elle reprit son chemin, déterminée à instaurer la plus grande distance possible entre elle et Henry.

\- « Tu ne peux pas toujours fuir, lui signala-t-il en marchant à côté d'elle.

\- C'est toi que je fuis, crétin.

\- Emma faisait pareil avant et...

\- Je ne suis pas Emma, coupa-t-elle.

\- Je sais mais... tu es ma sœur. »

Elle s'arrêta net et lui empoigna le col de son manteau. Elle le tira tout près d'elle et lui jeta à la figure les mots d'une réplique cinglante :

« Je ne suis pas ta sœur, morveux. »

Elle le lâcha finalement et le repoussa. Elle le foudroyait littéralement du regard. Henry ne s'en émouvait pas outre mesure.

\- « Dans ma famille on se retrouve toujours. Je pense que ça s'applique aussi à cette branche de la famille, c'est tout.

\- Je ne suis pas l'enfant béni, cracha Lily. Je ne suis pas Emma. Je ne suis pas ta sœur. Je suis juste...moi.

\- Tu ne te vois peut-être pas comme sa fille mais elle est quand même ta mère. Moi aussi, je l'ai repoussée longtemps alors... je pensais que si je t'aidais... et ben... tu la laisserais t'approcher plus vite. »

Lily relâcha le point qu'elle avait serré jusqu'à s'en meurtrir la paume. Il était sincère peut-être ou mais néanmoins sincère. Elle ne risquait rien à l'écouter.

* * *

Le temps était encore frais mais il était agréable de rester dehors. Maleficent était assise sur un banc à côté de sa fille. Elle cherchait à toujours l'approcher, ne se lassant jamais de la regarder. Elle risqua une main sur son bras et Lily ne chercha pas à se dérober à cette marque de tendresse. Il était rassurant d'éprouver sa présence.

« Qui est mon père ? », demanda Lily.

Maleficent ôta sa main, comme brûlée. Si sa fille posait cette question c'est qu'elle n'était peut-être pas assez pour son bonheur.

\- « Je veux simplement savoir, ajouta Lily.

\- Tu n'as pas de père. »

Lily cacha difficilement sa surprise et repensa aux paroles du jeune Henry. Maleficent passa une main dans les cheveux bruns de sa petite fille déjà si grande.

« Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que cette apparence humaine n'est au départ qu'un camouflage. Lorsque nous sommes traqués, les dragons prennent une apparence humaine pour fuir les chasseurs. », expliqua Maleficent.

Lily gardait le silence. Elle restait attentive à tout ce qui constituait son histoire.

« Nous pouvons généralement choisir cette apparence. Elle est unique, spéciale. Mais dans certains cas, lorsque l'un des nôtres est épris, il se peut que le petit ressemble à cet être que nous avons aimé, confia-t-elle alors. Les enfants achètent un bout d'éternité. »

Maleficent prit la main de sa fille dans les siennes. Lily écouta attentivement la fin de cette petite histoire qui signait le début de son existence. Elle resta impassible à l'écoute de cette nouvelle déroutante.

\- « Donc... Regina est aussi ma mère ?, chercha à comprendre Lily.

\- Regina est l'âme de l'instant, le vestige du cœur... Dans ce monde, il n'y a pas de nom pour ce qu'elle représente. Je me suis liée à elle, tu n'as pas à en faire de même si tu n'en éprouves pas l'envie, la rassura sa mère.

\- Je veux te connaître... Mais je dois peut-être connaître Regina. Si tu l'as aimée au point de me donner ses traits, je peux bien essayer de connaître cette Evil Queen... Ma mère est Maleficent, je ne crains rien. »

Sa dernière phrase était plus légère et accompagné d'un sourire timide. Maleficent se permit se prendre sa fille contre elle pour l'envelopper de ses bras. Sa précieuse enfant voulait la connaître. C'était un cadeau si précieux qu'elle n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

* * *

Le béton commençait à fatiguer sous la chaleur et à se ramollir autour d'elle. De faibles flammes s'échappaient de ses lèvres dans un soupir brûlant de haine. Un cercle écarlate et chaud se dessina autour d'elle. Son regard s'assombrit en apercevant Snow de l'autre côté de la rue. C'était elle la fautive. C'était elle la seule coupable. Cette femme avait refusé d'aider sa mère, l'avait condamnée à vivre loin d'elle. Lily laissa le nuage l'envelopper. Elle ne se souciait plus des conséquences.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. », intervint une voix.

Le nuage s'évanouit mais les flammes continuaient de danser. La magie continuait d'embaumer l'air. Regina s'avança encore, ne craignant ni la magie, ni les flammes.

\- « Je veux juste la carboniser..., grogna Lily entre ses dents.

\- .Crois-moi. J'ai été une des premières à avoir souhaitée la brûler vive.

\- Si elle vous a fait du mal à vous aussi, pourquoi la laisser en paix ?, demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Je pensais que la torturer serait plus plaisant que la tuer. C'est ce qui m'a conduit ici. »

Son regard parcourut les alentours. Lily suivit son mouvement.

\- « C'est un moindre mal, constata-t-elle.

\- Ça m'a donné mon fils. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir épargné sa vie. Et tu as pu rencontrer Emma grâce à elle.. »

Lily se pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Malgré sa rancune tenace envers Emma, elle était heureuse d'avoir croisé sa route. Mais éprouver une once de reconnaissance envers celle qui l'avait enlevé à sa mère était plus douloureux que la tristesse et la colère.

« Elle a perdu Emma, continua Regina. Elle connaît la douleur qu'elle a infligée à ta mère. Il est inutile de la punir. Si tu n'as pas d'égards pour elle, tu devrais en avoir pour lui. »

Elle fit un léger signe de tête à Lily pour l'inciter à suivre son regard. David rejoignait son épouse avec une poussette. Snow se pencha et prit son fils dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues et le tint contre elle, comme un précieux cadeau qui pourrait se briser à tout instant. Neal agitait les bras joyeusement pour ponctuer le flot de ses paroles encore incompréhensibles. Lily ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, quelque peu attendrie par le bambin.

\- « Tu ne voudrais pas faire de lui un orphelin ?, demanda Regina connaissant déjà pertinemment la réponse.

\- Non, avoua Lily à contrecœur. Mais je souhaite tout de même sa mort. »

Elle insuffla tellement de haine à ces derniers mots que Regina tressaillit, sentant le danger toujours imminent.

« J'ai toujours cru que c'était un faux souvenir mais je me souviens de m'être sentie ballotée et je me souviens avoir entendu Maleficent pleurer. », avoua Lily du bout des lèvres.

C'était plus de la souffrance qu'une pure et noire colère.

\- « C'est normal d'être en colère, concéda Regina. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux ne pas la côtoyer. Personne ne t'y forcera...

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle les laisse vivre.

\- Maleficent est plus forte que cela. Elle voulait se venger parce qu'elle te croyait morte. A présent, elle ne souhaite qu'être auprès de toi. »

Regina remarqua alors des flammes timides dansées aux pieds de Lily. Elle les éteignit d'un geste sec de la main. Elle décida d'utiliser le seul argument contre lequel Lily ne pourrait pas s'opposer :

« Ta mère n'aimerait pas ce genre de comportements. »

Ses épaules se relâchèrent et Regina savait qu'elle avait gagné, cette bataille du moins. Lily la défia du regard et lança avec colère :

« Tu parles de Maleficent ou de toi ? »

Regina perdit soudainement son assurance. Elle comprenait en cet instant parfaitement les sentiments de Snow en réalisant l'identité d'Emma. Le destin avait un humour assez déplaisant.

\- « Tu comptais me le dire quand ?, interrogea Lily, déterminée à obtenir des réponses. En me proposant une pomme empoisonnée ?

\- Je ne le savais pas. Je n'y ai songé que lorsque le serveur a émis l'hypothèse d'un lien de parenté.

\- Oh s'il te plait ! Une vieille amie ?!, s'emporta la fille de Maleficent. Tu es vraiment c...

\- Je te conseille de baisser d'un ton, gronda Regina. Si Maleficent t'a raconté cette partie de l'histoire, tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu n'as pas mon sang.

\- Je te ressemble. C'est la même chose. »

Elles se défièrent du regard. Alors qu'Henry s'était longtemps battu pour la fuir, voilà que cette femme encore inconnue il y a quelques jours se battait pour établir un lien avec elle. C'était déroutant et gênant à la fois.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé ma mère ? » questionna la fille de Maleficent.

Regina pesa ses mots. Ils franchirent ses lèvres timidement car ils étaient lourds de sens :

« C'est le premier amour que j'ai pu vivre. »

Elle reprit contenance et ses lèvres offrirent un fin sourire de façade.

« Je serais ravie d'essayer de t'offrir une pomme mais tu es plus maligne que cela... Prends ma main, offrit-elle avec gentillesse. Il sera plus plaisant de répondre à tes questions autour d'un verre d'alcool fort. »

Lily hésita, regardant tour à tour Regina et cette main tendue vers elle. Finalement, elle posa sa main dans la sienne. Regina sourit et toutes deux disparurent dans un nuage violacé sans laisser aucune trace de leur présence.

* * *

Emma crut tout d'abord reconnaître le pas hâté de Regina. Mais le son était moins claquant. Lily fit son apparition dans le bureau du Shérif. Emma se redressa sur son siège, prête à essuyer une éventuelle nouvelle attaque à son encontre.

\- « Tu pourrais dire à ton fils d'arrêter de me suivre comme son ombre ?, ragea Lily.

\- Il tient son côté buté de Regina, tu n'as qu'à te plaindre auprès d'elle... », rétorqua doucement Emma sans la regarder.

Lily ricana ce qui attira l'attention d'Emma. Le rire était amer et sans joie.

\- « Regina n'est pas sa mère. Il n'en a qu'une et c'est toi.

\- Non. Il en a deux. »

Emma se leva afin d'être à hauteur de son amie. Si elle était disposée à faire des efforts pour ne pas perdre définitivement son amitié, elle ne la laisserait pas dire de pareilles inepties.

\- « Je ne comprends même pas pour quelles raisons tu l'as abandonné, lâcha Lily.

\- Laisse Henry loin de tes problèmes, Lily. Tu n'as peut-être pas eu de bonnes expériences avec les familles d'accueil mais Regina s'est toujours bien occupée d'Henry.

\- Ils n'ont aucun lien, avança Lily.

\- La famille c'est plus que le sang, déclara Emma avec force. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Regina est sa mère. »

Lily croisa les bras, visiblement contrariée par cette vision des choses. Pour elle, le sang primait plus que tout. Emma ne voulait pas créer plus de tentions qu'il n'y en avait déjà. Elle essaya d'apaiser l'atmosphère, habillant sa voix d'un ton léger qui prêtait à sourire :

« Alors, ça fait quoi de se découvrir deux mères au bout de trente ans ? »

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Lily. C'est en retrouvant Emma qu'elle avait réalisé à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Malgré leurs expériences différentes, elles se comprenaient.

\- « Pas plus choquant que de se transformer en dragon, relativisa-t-elle. Même si réaliser que je suis la fille de Maleficent _et_ de l'Evil Queen est sans doute moins gratifiant qu'être la fille de Charming et de Snow-White.

\- Tu sais qu'ils sont loin d'être si parfaits qu'ils le prétendent. »

L'atmosphère s'alourdit et Emma s'en voulut de rappeler cette partie si sombre et sinueuse de leur histoire commune.

\- « Tu ne t'es même pas étonnée d'être née dans un œuf ?, enchaîna Emma.

\- C'est pas plus surprenant que le reste » sourit l'intéressée en réponse.

Emma se rassit et Lily tira une chaise pour y prendre place.

\- « La chose qui m'intrigue le plus c'est de savoir d'où vient ce nom de Maleficent...

\- Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi maléfique que le laisse entendre son prénom, lui fit remarquer Emma. De ce que je sais, c'est seulement une mère à la recherche de sa fille. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir essayé de faire flamber ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin. »

Emma lui sourit, soucieuse de dissiper toute once d'inquiétude chez Lily. Cette dernière essaya d'assimiler les paroles de son amie. Après tout, l'histoire contée et l'histoire vécue différaient aisément.

* * *

Regina prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma brièvement les yeux. Gérer les différents problèmes de la ville était un fait, supporter les jérémiades incessantes de ses concitoyens étaient un éternel fardeau.

« Mon appartement est en ruine et la route est encore en chantier ! » gronda l'homme.

Le sourire hypocrite qu'il reçut en réponse était une menace bien suffisante pour lui intimer le silence.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que les travaux étaient commencés, déclara la Mairesse en détachant ses mots. A moins que vous n'ayez une autre excuse pour me retenir, je vous conseillerai vivement de quitter mon bureau. »

L'homme se pinça les lèvres et partit d'un pas vif. Regina soupira et envoya un mail à Marco afin de lui commander une enseigne pour un magasin qui avait été dégradé. La porte de son bureau grinça et la Mairesse leva un regard noir vers l'intrus, se préparant à recevoir avec les honneurs le fou qui oserait encore l'importuner. Elle s'adoucit cependant, constatant qu'il s'agissait de Maleficent.

\- « Tu viens m'annoncer que tu as détruit un autre pan de cette ville ou tu préfères peut-être m'apprendre que Lily est ma fille avant que tous les habitants ne soient au courant ? Lança sèchement Regina.

\- C'est ton fils qui a semé ce chaos. Ne me blâme pas. » murmura Maleficent en s'approchant.

Regina croisa les bras et s'appuya sur son dossier. Elle jaugea le dragon du regard.

\- « Tu comptes aussi blâmer Henry pour avoir gardé caché l'existence de Lily pendant trente ans ? La défia la brune avec ferveur.

\- Tu as voulu détruire Snow-White parce qu'elle avait tué ton amour de jeunesse, rappela Maleficent. Je ne voulais pas avoir à découvrir ce que tu lui aurais fait si tu avais appris pour Lily.

\- J'aurais pu partir à sa recherche bien avant. C'est _ma _fille.

\- Tu sais très bien que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples.

\- Oh ne joue pas sur les mots. Tu aurais pu prévoir qu'elle aurait mes traits. Après tout ce que nous avons eu le plaisir de partager, ose me dire que tu n'en savais rien. »

Regina se leva et toisa Maleficent d'un regard qu'elle espérait dur.

« Tu sais déjà tout sur Lily, murmura Maleficent avec évidence. Tu sais ce qu'elle représente pour moi. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu ressens la même chose à mon égard.»

Regina contourna le bureau qui se dressait encore sournoisement entre elles.

« J'étais tellement focalisée sur Robin que j'avais oublié à quoi ressemblait le bonheur... Une des parties les plus heureuses de ma vie est celle où tu étais là. J'aimerai reprendre l'histoire où elle s'est arrêtée. » Souffla la brune en osant caresser sa joue.

Puis elle esquissa le dernier pas pour parvenir jusqu'à elle, là où elle sentait qu'était sa place.

* * *

_Maleficent avait investi un des palais de Briar Rose. Elle avait anéanti les tours, détruit les galeries, réduit en cendres les escaliers. Elle n'avait gardé qu'une tour pour y habiter. De colère, elle avait enflammé les bois environnants. Elle avait tant craché des flammes et rougit la frondaison des arbres qu'elle avait perdu ce pouvoir ardent._

_Elle ne cherchait plus à redevenir un dragon. Elle préférait garder ces cheveux blonds et ces yeux bleus pour ne pas oublier la monstruosité des humains._

_Sa demeure était de nouveau déserte. Le silence était revenu aussitôt que cette curieuse jeune femme l'avait quittée. Elle l'avait pourtant bien aidée à retrouver son pouvoir... Mais Maleficent songeait que ce n'était que pour conforter sa propre envie de vengeance. Il n'y avait nulle autre explication._

_Elle alluma la cheminée et le bois crépita sous l'appétit gourmand des flammes. Elle se laissa distraire par le spectacle captivant du feu, ne prêtant pas son attention à la jeune femme qui venait de nouveau de s'introduire dans sa demeure._

_« Je suis surprise de voir que tu n'es pas restée en dragon » dit-elle en posant son panier sur une table._

_Les fruits semblaient encore plus écarlates sous la rougeur des flammes. Maleficent dévisagea Regina._

_\- « Je ne deviendrais pas ton serviteur, la prévint Maleficent d'une voix rauque et menaçante._

_\- Ce n'était nullement mon intention, s'étonna Regina. Tu ne viens jamais me rendre visite... Aussi, j'ai jugé bon de venir jusqu'à toi. _

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Je me languissais de t'attendre. »_

_Le dragon garda le silence. Regina ne s'en formalisa pas et continua fin de prouver sa bonne foi :_

_« J'espère que tu aimes les pommes. Elles viennent d'un pommier précieux sous lequel j'appréciais l'ombrage en été. »_

_Regina laissa le regard bleu la transpercer. Elle connaissait son histoire et savait que sa méfiance était légitime._

_« J'apprécie la douceur des pommes.» dit finalement Maleficent._

_Regina sourit et s'approcha sans hésiter pour lui offrir ce modeste présent éphémère. Elle pouvait désormais l'approcher sans craindre de se brûler._

* * *

Regina serra fort Henry contre elle. Le jeune adolescent étouffait presque. Ce dernier câlin s'éternisait quelque peu pour son fils.

\- « Maman, c'est bon..., chuchota-t-il.

\- Encore deux secondes mon chéri.

\- On se verra la semaine prochaine » lui rappela-t-il.

Regina s'éloigna quelque peu de lui afin de prendre son visage entre ses mains. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et il se laissa faire. Emma, sans les lâcher du regard, fit un pas de côté. Elle bouscula légèrement Lily qui observait elle aussi la scène.

\- « Tu sais que si Regina est ta mère et celle d'Henry, je suis un peu ta belle-mère, lui souffla Emma dans un rire.

\- Tu es tout sauf une belle-mère, rétorqua Lily sur le même ton.

\- Ça va tu angoisses pas trop ?

\- Si, avoua-t-elle faiblement.

\- Ça va aller. Elles sont avec toi. »

Lily acquiesça. C'était encore étrange mais cette famille atypique était déjà plus que ce que à quoi elle aurait osé prétendre. Maleficent lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules de sa fille et versa le contenu de la bouteille dans la mer.

L'eau tournoya et un tunnel se créa. L'air qui en sortait était empreint du vent iodé du port.

« Nous allons passer le portail ensemble » la rassura Maleficent.

Elle accorda un dernier regard à Regina et passa le portail avec Lily. La brune s'approcha d'Emma, ne pouvant se refuser de tenir son fils une dernière fois contre elle.

\- « Tu es sûre que c'est bon pour toi ?

\- Oui, assura Emma. Je m'occupe d'Henry cette semaine et il viendra passer la semaine prochaine avec toi. »

Regina hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas été séparée ainsi de son fils depuis Neverland.

\- « Il a hâte d'y être d'ailleurs, lui assura Emma en feignant le ton du secret.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-elle en souriant à son fils.

\- Je viendrais sans doute pour Lily, l'informa-t-elle d'un ton moins assuré. J'aimerais bien voir comment elle se débrouille en dragon.

\- Je pense qu'elle en sera heureuse.

\- Allez, elles t'attendent. »

Regina se retourna et s'avança vers le rebord du ponton. Le passage était encore ouvert et n'attendait qu'elle. Elle sauta et disparut, loin de Storybrooke vers un endroit qu'elle avait désiré fuir mais qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de chérir. C'était l'endroit où elle était née, le lieu où elle avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie. Elle allait jusqu'à Lily. Elle rejoignait Maleficent. Elle effaçait tout obstacle et toute distance pour aller jusqu'à chez elles.

_TRUE END._


End file.
